


deep blue

by deep_doot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hallucinations, Mental Health Issues, No Sexual Content, Only Mentions - Freeform, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, like major venting, mental breakdowns, rape mention, submission for anon, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some things cant be changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep blue

>   
>  _You bought a star in the sky tonight_  
>  _Because your life is dark and it needs some light_  
>  _You named it after me, but I’m not yours to keep  
>  _Because you’ll never see, that the stars are free__
> 
> _Oh we don’t own our heavens now_  
>  _We only own our hell_  
>  _And if you don’t know that by now_  
>  _Then you don’t know me that well - Buy the Stars by Marina and the Diamonds_  
> 

**deep blue**

It was almost picturesque, it was almost what people expected for her. The light shining down on her, in a perfect glow. Fabrics of white silk and creme linings were what dressed her. Her shoulders were slumped, giving the hard impression that she was not happy to be there. Her eyes... a shade of light blue, almost giving the facade that she was blind. Although she wished she was. 

Aqua stared into the mirror, her mind completely gone from herself. The girl stood still while women fixed her outfit, in her hands was a bouquet of pink roses. It was apparently her wedding day to the people of Radiant Garden, yet she couldn’t understand why it was. 

Her beloved Rainfell was taken from her, and she was unable to cast any spell or incantation. They beat her, and punished her for following her heart and the Light. The girl was practically a walking ghost, as nothing could make her jovial. 

Terra and Ven were taken from her, and most likely tortured or beaten as she was. They had said that her friends were going to be at the ceremony, but she couldn’t bear to handle the pain of seeing them bruised and bloodied. She couldn’t help but break down, a tear falling down her makeup covered cheek. It smeared the makeup that was helping to cover a small scar, and one of the women had stopped to give her a comforting hand.

“Mistress… are you alright?” she asked, her voice sweet and low. 

Aqua shook her head, saying nothing. Another tear or two fell down the sides of her cheeks, and she felt unobligated to wipe them away. 

If she wasn’t to be married, the girl would’ve been sentenced to death, her date was in a week. But a man, although still reeking of the putrid Darkness, saved her from her beatings and set an arranged marriage onto her. He had once forced himself upon her, her cries and shrieks could be heard through the palace, and she had become a hollow soul. She was abused by him, even for making the smallest mistake on something, she was either slapped or hit with an object. 

She wasn't impregnated by him, but she did suffer from trauma from the horrific experience. Nightmares plagued her dreams almost every night, forcing her to remedies and medicinal help. If she didn't take the elixirs or potions, she would wake up screaming or just crying outright for help. 

The girl wished she was dead. She wished that she could see her friends again… Nothing could ever be as traumatic as the past few months that she has been living. Her heart was filled with nothing but pent up tears and cries. Brutalities were the least of her worries, but being forced upon and then shamed and spat on by the other men in the palace was where she had lost it. 

No medication or incantation could ever heal the scars that were permanent on her soul. Nothing could save her from the hell she was living. 

A knock pounded against the door, startling Aqua quite a bit. Men were circled around another who seemed to be doing just fine, he was just locked in chains. The separated apart from the… man, standing still with stone cold expressions. 

“She is to visit with him. No longer than five minutes.” One said, pushing the man forward. 

Aqua turned slowly to the man, her eyes wide with tears. It was her old, dear friend, Terra. He looked rather stunned to see her like that, as there was nothing but a small scratch on his cheek. 

The women cleared out of the room, along with the sentinels who were around Terra. The two were left in the room together, just staring absently at each other. Terra took the first step towards her, his eyes unable to leave the broken bride. She was in some of the worst shape he had ever seen her, although being fed well, she was clearly abused. Faded scars caked in makeup could be found all over her face, neck, and arms. It was horrific. 

“T-Terra…” she wept, feeling more tears beg to fall. 

The chains bound against his wrists fell to the ground, most likely by the use of a spell. Terra ran to her, pulling her into his arms. He could feel bandages wrapped around her waist and arms in some places, grimacing each time he touched one. 

“Aqua, I’m so sorry.” Terra quavered, holding onto her tightly. “I missed you so much…” his voice ran to a whisper quickly. 

Aqua couldn’t say anything, her throat burned and felt like fire. She was shaking, and tears were staining his jacket. “They’ve d-done so much to m-me.” It was the first time she could speak her mind in a while. 

“What have they done to you?” he stroked her hair, trying to calm not only her down, but himself as well. 

“He-” she sobbed. “He forced himself upon me and then abused me.” Aqua felt unlike herself, she felt mental. Did all of this really happen? Or is it just a dream? She was certainly in pain like reality, but it was so surprising to see Terra after what it felt like years, when it was only months. 

A fire began to build up and burn in Terra’s heart. He felt his blood begin to boil, his anger seething off of him, almost untameable. “They’ll pay for it.” he vowed. His muscles tightened, ready to pounce on the man who had done this to her. No one hurts his friends...there will be blood to pay. 

Aqua pulled away from him, stumbling back. “No! Please don’t!” she shook her head, almost tripping on the gown she wore. “He’ll find out! He’ll kill you or Ven!” her eyes were wild with fear. 

“Ven is nowhere to be found,” he grit his teeth, holding back tears of his own. “They killed him, Aqua.” Terra met her eyes, trying to be her support. "He killed him, saying he was nothing but a useless person." 

The girl pulled her hand up to her face, shaking vigorously, more tears falling. “N-no,” she watched the floor with disbelief, feeling the waves finally hit her. Aqua broke down, falling to the ground. “No!” she wailed, her voice getting louder. 

Terra went to her side, trying to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He could feel heat rise off of her skin, getting hotter and hotter the longer he kept his hand there. This wasn’t good. “Aqua-” The heat turned to flame, causing him to retract back in pain. “Aqua!” 

He said her name another time, but she wasn’t listening. Terra stepped back from her, watching in horror as flames began to envelop her form. 

Aqua turned to him, her eyes were narrowed, red and puffy from the tears. The flames cloaked around her, edges of her dress were burnt, still trailing around her. She stood up, saying not a word, but made her way to the doors. Her hand met to the handle, the metal softening and almost melting with her touch. 

She tore the door open, the wood quickly catching on fire as she walked through the doorway. The sentinels from earlier turned to her, not a moment passing until she threw them back with a massive blast of fire. They writhed around on the floor, trying to set themselves out, but it was useless. The girl kept walking, burning the carpets as she did.

Fire crawled around her, embers bouncing from flame to flame, popping and cracking. Her face held no expression, but was still covered by the absurd wedding veil. She walked slowly to where she was to meet her future husband. 

Terra ran from the room, escaping the flames that had burned through most of the room. He had never seen this happen before, especially with Aqua. She never had a reason to be so upset, but now she did. She was living in hell, something Terra couldn't possibly imagine. The girl he knew was now absolutely livid, and there was nothing he could do to stop her. There was no reason to. 

He followed her, nervously watching how she walked with such grace, despite her madness. It was going to take a long time, or even the rest of her life to recover from this. She was completely lost, he just wished he could've taken her punishment. 

Terra wasn't harmed while in captivity. He was rather praised, there was Darkness rampant in his heart, gaining respect of the people in the castle. He had no idea Aqua was being abused or raped. He never wanted her to ever experience either of those terrors. 

Aqua walked on, taking her time. She didn't even look like herself. The flames carried a healing property, her cuts and bruises were no longer on her skin. A ferocious spike of blizzaga hit her side, her anger intensifying almost instantly. She turned to the source, her irises a blinding gold. 

She hissed, throwing her arm in the attacker's direction. A massive blast of Fission Firaga flew from her hand, burning them where they stood. Her back straightened and she continued down her gory path. 

Left and right she was burning and emancipating attackers where they stood, saying not a word during her actions. She just murdered them, turning, and continuing to her destination. Servants ran in terror, escaping from the girl who had lost her sanity. 

It was nothing like Terra had ever seen. Aqua was clearly overtaken by her pent up fear and anger, and her heart released it into a flaming madness. He was horrified, but he was afraid to approach her, as she could hurt himself or even herself. She seemed to have no intention of laying a finger on him though. If she would release a blast of fire that came close to him, she protected him with a barrier. 

They were near their destination when Aqua turned to him, a fearful look replacing the anger and spite that was masking it. She wasn't ready to confront her abuser, and it was more than clear. Her flames died down, turning blue as they returned to her skin. Tears bubbled up in her eyes, she covered her mouth, afraid of showing him her fear. 

“What are you doing out here?” said a man, his hair black as midnight, his eyes gold and narrowed. He was clearly upset.

Aqua’s eyes widened, but she couldn’t stop looking at Terra. She was afraid to turn around. She was afraid to face Him. It was him. The man who had done all of the damage to her. Her eyes wouldn’t leave Terra’s, it was a plea for a saving grace. 

Terra stepped up in front of her, his hand holding hers. “Are you the one who did this to her?” he could feel Aqua’s hand shaking. 

“Why do you care?” the man sneered, crossing his arms. “She’s mine. I saved her from the prisons and death. The least you could do is thank me.” 

_“Thank you?”_ Terra scoffed. “ For abusing her? Raping her?” Terra stepped forward, his anger beginning to build up. “You are the last person I would ever give my thanks to.”

The man grit his teeth. He seemed to always get what he wanted. “Just because you’re here doesn’t mean I’m going to stop. She’s my pet. She always will be. So back off.” 

Terra wound up, punching him clean across the face. “Aqua is never going to be your pet! She’s a human being. I won’t let you touch her again!” he stepped closer to him, landing a few more punches. “You’re going to leave her alone!” 

The raven stood up, relocating his jaw. "You son of a bitch," he ran to him, almost knocking Terra to the ground. He casted some kind of dark figra into Terra's side, throwing him back. 

Terra flew back from the blast, crashing to the ground several feet back. He looked up, trying to heal his burns, and noticed the man suspending Aqua in the air by her neck. 

"This is all your fault," the man hissed, pulling her up farther off the ground. "You useless bitch!" 

"No!" Terra cried, getting back to his feet. He ran in the man's direction, tackling him to the ground. 

They collided, taking Aqua with them as well. She tumbled around on the ground, knocking up against the wall. She laid still for a moment, trying to compose herself enough to look back up. 

It was almost like they reversed emotions, Terra was now in a seething rage, and Aqua was watching everything happen. She saw each punch, kick, and scratch. The sounds of squabbling and grunting when each one would separate for the split second, and then they would go crashing back to the floor. 

Terra was having the upper hand in the battle, mainly due to the fact that he was larger and more built than the other man. It was a burning frenzy that was painted in all shades of red. His knuckles were starting to bleed from each missed hit, not to mention the cuts and bruises he has obtained as well. He just wouldn't stop. He wanted to repay all of the pain and suffering that was lain upon Aqua, 

Meanwhile, Aqua sat mortified by the scene in front of her. The raven was pinned to the ground, his face was beaten and bloody, while Terra sat on top of him, beating the life out of him. It got to the point where Terra just stopped. He noticed how weak and pathetic the man's breathing had become, so he just stopped. He wasn’t going to murder a man in front of Aqua. The monster didn’t deserve that luxury. 

The man writhed around on the ground, blood seeping from various points on his face and head, and probably bleeding internally as well. His eyes were half-lidded, swelling from all of the injuries. 

Before Terra stood up, he pulled the man up by his coat, lifting him from the ground. “You don’t deserve to die. I would never give you that gift.” he spat, dropping him back to the carpet. The brunette stood up, glaring at the pathetic man bleeding out before himself. He wiped his nose clean, blood drying on his coat sleeve. 

His gaze fell to Aqua, who was wrapped up against the wall, her eyes fixated on her abuser’s form. She was shaking again, her eyes slowly gravitating to her savior’s. Her intoxicated mind couldn’t differentiate between the two… Was he going to help her? Months of incantations and elixirs had finally distorted her memories. 

“A-are you going to abuse me?” she whimpered, hiding behind her arms. “Please don’t- I have to save Ven and Terra….” her eyes widened, like something was distracting her. 

In her eyes, horrific hallucinations plagued her vision, but over the months, she had learned to keep them to herself. She never received the proper treatment for the horrific visions. Trauma kept these hallucinations at a steady rate, happening quite often if she wasn’t medicated. 

Terra’s expression melted completely, his heart almost stopping at her question. “Aqua, I would never ever hurt you-” he patted his chest, trying to help her identify him. “...it’s me, Terra. I’m here to help you. I need to get you out of here.” he took the smallest step in her direction, making her move back further. 

Her eyes welled back up, and she covered her face. “B-but Terra’s gone! They took him from me.” she tore the veil off of her head. “He was so important to me… and Ven... “ her hand raised and she nervously pointed at the man lying still on the ground. “He… he killed him.” 

The brunette didn’t bother looking at the beast on the floor. He had to get them out of here. “Aqua, I promise. I am Terra. You made me and Ven good luck charms the night before our exam,” he pulled it out of his pocket, holding it by the leather strands keeping it together. “You made me this.” 

The girl was mesmerized by the star-shaped knick knack. Her head gently nodding. “We have to leave. They’ll capture us again.” she said, snapping from her moment of amnesia and .hallucinations. 

Terra extended his hand to her, stuffing his wayfinder back in his pocket. “I’m taking you home, and I’m gonna take care of you.” 

Aqua hesitantly took his hand, her moments returning to her. The amnesia set back in, as well as the hallucinations. She stumbled into his chest, trying to hide from the terrors. “Am I going to be like this forever?” she murmured into his jacket, wrapping her arms around him. 

He buried his head in her hair, trying to keep himself from crying. “It won’t matter as long as I’m there for you.” 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a very polite anon who wanted some sad Aqua (since nothing met their tastes), and I was writing this for like a month. It was just a very tasking topic to cover as it was hard to continue after certain parts. And before I get any hate for making poor Aqua look "pathetic" or before anyone says "Aqua would never be like that."; she would because she is a human being, and if you were tortured and beaten and abused you would be as terrified and broken as Aqua is. I'm up to here with people pushing trauma to the side, as it is as important as every other damn emotion we have as humans.  
> Forgive me for the outburst, and please do not think that I am referring to YOU, the reader. I was just referring to the human race as a whole. But all salty feelings aside:
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you in another story soon!


End file.
